


水

by RosVailintin



Series: PFDD [1]
Category: Priscilla Queen of the Desert - Eliott/Scott (France)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Transgender
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: '你在笑什麼?' Bernadette已經卸過妝, 換上了石綠色綴花的長袍, 靠在窗邊回頭望著他.他的嘴角上揚得更高, 看著她的眼睛走過去, 她歪著頭蹙了蹙眉, 移開了視線.'我在想我們第一次見面的時候,' 他說, 將一隻手放在她的後腰上.她抬起眼睛瞥他, 笑著搖了搖頭, 抓住他的手腕把他推開, 走向浴室.她的手心很暖.





	水

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inverno_rubyQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverno_rubyQ/gifts).



> 和Ruby的每周性愛挑戰的第一篇! 這個挑戰我全都寫妖姬, 配對根據不同的梗會變, 但請一定代入David的Bernie和Jimmy的Brad! Dick可以是老航或者Yvo, 其實我有點傾向于Yvo小可愛. 老航當然好啦而且他和David的身高差確實非常美味, 但Yvo真的超棒! 如果是一定要代入Yvo的時候我再單獨說. 群舞如果合適的話可能會寫到, 雖然最初決定的是衹寫三人組. 就一點就是千萬別腦補電影版! Terence的話我真的下不去手! (David想打人x  
> 這一篇是Dick/Bernie浴室, 我盡量甜吧...? 有混亂的年齡操作和大把私設, 時間在1978年, 19歲的Dick和39歲的Bernie, 這個時候Brad才9歲所以就當不存在 (bushi 而Dick剛出道還不算成名, Bernie幾年前剛退出Les Girls, 和Dick有固定的同臺節目. 這個浴室車發生在演出結束簡單地慶祝完回到巡演旅店之後.  
> 唉説好的沒情節呢.  
> 我希望沒有OOC但還是注意. 小喇叭提及.  
> 順便由於年代原因, Bernie的變性參考了Lili Elbe, 但設定她有接受陰道成形術. (突然認真討論起外科x  
> 沒有問題請上車, 旅途愉快! (bushi

'說真的, 和您同臺是我的榮幸.' 給Bernadette開門的時候, Dick低下頭凑到她耳邊輕聲說.

她的脚步頓了一下, 低下頭走進前廳, 淡淡地説了一聲 '謝謝'. 踏著高跟鞋的腳背與細長的小腿連成一條漂亮的曲線; 金色的捲髮掃過他的胸口, 留下一點溫熱柔軟的香粉味.

他知道她笑了, 即使看不到. 她會垂下眼睛, 抿著薄薄的嘴唇, 只有嘴角牽起, 雙頰染上淺淺的紅暈. 他第一次在化妝間擁抱她之後, 她就是這樣笑的, 側過臉去, 然後轉身走開, 鞋跟隨著步子敲擊木地板的聲音讓他想起凱爾特的情歌.

他不止一次聽人說起過她曾經的表演, 以一種讚美維納斯一般的語調. 他們感嘆她明亮的金髮, 甜美的笑容, 柔軟的腰肢, 修長的雙腿, 為她的一舉手一投足而神魂顛倒; 他們講她如何從天上緩緩降落下來, 像真正的仙女, 周身散發著寶石的光芒, 身後綴滿艷麗的花朵和羽毛, 和著曼妙的舞姿輕輕顫動; 他們希望能夠有幸吻她的手, 或者得到一個微笑也好, 他們不敢妄想和她親近, 說自己配不上. 而當時還不到18歲的Dick, 他斟酌著這些天花亂墜的詞句, 篩選出他認為可信的, 在頭腦中描繪著她的樣子, 不知不覺地竟和Yvette Guilbert重合.(1)

直到他真正見到她. 她抬起頭, 藍眼睛和他的對視, 停頓了一下之後向他微笑, 雙唇微微分開. 白綢手套已經取下拿在手中, 她將書合起來放回小巧的手包裡, 從容地起身, 走近, 向他伸出右手.

'Bernadette.' 她的聲音依然是低沉的男聲, 卻像大提琴一樣柔和. '您一定是Dick了, 幸會.'

他猶豫了一秒多, 最終彎下腰親吻了她的手背.

抬起頭時, 他在那雙溫柔的淺藍色眼睛裡看到了自己的倒影.

'你在笑什麼?' Bernadette已經卸過妝, 換上了石綠色綴花的長袍, 靠在窗邊回頭望著他.

他的嘴角上揚得更高, 看著她的眼睛走過去, 她歪著頭蹙了蹙眉, 移開了視線.

'我在想我們第一次見面的時候,' 他說, 將一隻手放在她的後腰上.

她抬起眼睛瞥他, 笑著搖了搖頭, 抓住他的手腕把他推開, 走向浴室.

她的手心很暖.

門被突然打開時, Bernadette倒抽一口氣, 摀住了嘴, 另一隻手扶著浴缸壁將支撐點轉移到腳上. 蒸騰的霧氣模糊了視線; Dick從這霧氣裡穿過, 條紋長袍松垮地用帶子系著, 雙手撐在浴缸邊上, 對她挑了挑眉.

看清後, 她低下頭掩著嘴笑, 不動聲色地恢復到之前的坐姿.

Dick全都看見了. 他想起她藏在唱詞裏的, 聽説曾經傳得滿城風雨的往事(2), 突然覺得像是被抽走了肺裡所有的空氣.

Bernadette沒有邀請他的意思, 但也沒有拒絕. 她閉上眼, 向後揚起頭, 金髪浸到水中, 像絲帶一樣漂散, 修長而蒼白的脖子完全伸展, 不明顯的喉結在這段弧中間形成一個小小的突起.

他的手指滑過她濕潤的鎖骨, 上方有肩帶留下的很淺的紅印. 她輕輕地顫抖了一下, 抬起眼望向他, 想說什麼, 卻又嚥下了.

Dick解下腰帶掛在水池邊, 長袍從肩上滑落. Bernadette垂下眼, 臉頰微微泛紅. 她突然想起了小喇叭 - 非常不合時宜, 但她無法克制 - 他們也瘋狂過, 像私奔的小情侶 一樣, 在角落裡和陰影中互相撫摸親吻, 在廚房, 餐桌, 書房或者隨便什麼地方做愛, 把浴室弄得滿地都是水, 樓下的甚至跑上來敲門投訴(3); 他們在床上嘗試各種心血來潮的花樣, 為了不惹怒鄰居而用無休止的吻堵住彼此的嘴, 直到她不得不取消第二天晚上的演出才有所收斂. 這些回憶讓她覺得自己像是在哀悼一個死人, 而事實僅僅是她變老了而已.

Dick俯身親吻她的眼角. 他小心地跨進浴缸, 盡可能不讓水濺出來. Bernadette撐著池底蜷起腿, 打濕的長髮沉甸甸地貼在背上. 她當然知道他的心思, 她是個老手了, 他的眼神出賣了全部. 她有時覺得有愧於小喇叭, 有時又覺得有愧於Dick, 而她無法拒絕任何一方.

他勾住她的下巴吻她, 用犬齒輕咬她的下唇, 趁機讓舌尖鑽進口腔, 舔過齒列, 把呻吟堵在嘴裡. 她的手放在他胸口推他, 卻不怎麽用力. 他的指尖在她頸側跳躍, 繞著喉結打轉, 抹去鎖骨上的水珠, 順著淺淺的乳溝滑到繃緊的小腹. 手術留下了疤痕, 他在那上方短暫地停頓了一下 - 她提著一口氣 - 隨後小心地繞過去. 他先結束了這個吻, 扶著池邊跪在她身前, 狹窄的空間恰好能讓膝蓋放在她雙脚兩側. 他的影子被上方白色的燈光投射在她身上, 像一片黑紗. 她依然垂著眼, 嘴唇有些紅腫, 咬痕卻已經消失了. 緊貼著後頸的濕髪和不加任何修飾的面容使得她看起來少了些外人所見的柔美; 深而大的眼窩和顴骨下方的凹陷構成了骷髏一般的陰影, 眼角被時間刻下一道道細密的痕跡, 細長的鎖骨將緊綳的皮膚撐開. 他傾身吻她的額頭, 將手伸進她膝蓋之間撫摸左邊大腿, 拇指有意地擦過陰唇的邊緣. 她側過臉撥開額角的碎髮, 猶豫地將微顫的手放到他的腰側. 他把這作爲一種許可.

他伸出右手, 用食指撫過她的下唇, 滑進嘴裏, 她很順從地含住, 舌尖繞著指節打轉. 中指也擠了進去, 她輕輕皺了皺眉, 挂著細小水珠的睫毛顫抖著, 卻并沒有抗拒. 他笑了, 故意向前頂胯, 讓她不得不把腿摺叠得更貼近身體, 大腿幾乎能夠碰到立起的乳頭. 他親了親她的膝蓋, 慢慢把手指抽出來; 銀絲拉伸成一道下墜的弧, 纏綿地斷開, 順著半張著的嘴唇滑落到水裏. 她擡起頭看向他, 藍眼睛裏蒙著一層水霧, 上揚的眼角微微汎紅.

Dick停頓了一秒. 突然, 他托住她的膝彎和後背將她整個人抱起, 水珠像受驚的鳥群四散飛濺. 她甚至來不及叫出聲音, 雙臂緊緊環住他的肩膀, 小腿纏上他的腰. 她感覺得到瓷磚冰冷的溫度在貼近, 脊柱將要撞上墻面的時候, 她閉上了眼 - 什麽溫暖的東西隔在了她與墻壁之間. Dick的手指在她蝴蝶骨之間來回摩擦, 仰起頭咬住她的下唇. 他的右手從她大腿根滑到陰道口, 溫水混合著一些黏膩的液體順著臀瓣流下. 他挑了挑眉, 將食指塞進去. 她的身體還是像個二十歲的姑娘, 這給了他一種回到她最輝煌的時期的錯覺, 然而這種錯覺又讓他產生了一些罪惡感, 就好像他也淪爲了那些衹喜歡她年輕的臉蛋和肉體的衣冠禽獸中的一員 - 他當然不是, 但他害怕她會這麽想. 他吻她的下頜和脖子, 啃咬那顆因爲呻吟而震顫的喉結, 將臉頰貼在她的肩窩, 呼吸著溫暖而微甜的體香. 他用自己的胸口擠壓她的雙乳, 腫脹硬挺的乳頭相互觸碰, 水從中間的窄溝淌下. 他加入了中指, 在濕熱的甬道裏像剪刀一樣開合. 滑膩的液體不斷從入口滴落, 他一下將無名指和小指都擠進去; 她抓著他後背的手指收緊了一些, 從鼻腔發出一聲哽咽的喘息. 深處有什麽東西被喚醒了; 他擡眼望著她, 拔出手指, 將帶出的粘液抹在硬得發疼的陰莖上, 幾乎是施虐般地撞進去. 他看著那雙多情的藍眼睛猛地睜大, 淚水在紅紅的眼眶裏積蓄, 她咬著下唇内側的軟肉, 夾在他腰上的雙腿的力度幾乎抑制了呼吸, 修短的指甲嵌進皮膚. 墊在她背後的手開始發麻, 他將她帶離墻壁, 所有的重量直接壓在自己肩上, 她抽泣出聲, 眼淚落在他胸口. 他一次一次向上頂胯, 身體向後仰, 試圖讓下體成爲她唯一的支撐點. 兩團白皙的軟肉隨著抽插而不斷顛動, 他弓起背, 用牙齒叼住搖晃的粉色乳頭, 舌苔蹭著乳暈, 猶豫了一下, 開始像嬰兒一樣吮吸.

'Dick!' 她帶著哭腔驚叫道, 無力地推他的肩膀. Dick空出一隻手, 將另一邊乳房整個抓住, 轉著圈毫無章法地揉搓. 隨著一聲顫抖的抽泣, 陰道口噴出透明的帶著體溫的粘液, 内壁突然夾緊, 他甚至沒能來得及退出來, 滾燙的精液直接噴射在她的身體裏. 他後知後覺地感到羞恥, 親吻她的額角, 將她放回依然溫熱的水中. 她的身子軟得像一條蛇, 倚在池沿上仰頭閉著眼喘息. 他伸出手去擦她眼角的淚水, 她看都沒看一眼, 一把拍開. 他聳聳肩, 向後靠在浴缸另一端, 歪著腦袋盯著她. 蒼白的皮膚透著淺淺的粉色, 顯眼的紅印遍布脖子和胸口, 半乾的金髪恢復了一些捲曲的形狀, 鬆散地落在肩頭.

過了大約半分鐘, Bernadette垂下頭, 慢慢地跪坐起來, 手夠到身後為自己清理, 平靜得像是Dick根本不存在, 袛有雙頰的玫瑰色提醒著他剛剛發生了什麼.

他清了清嗓子, 還沒開口, 她說: '你去吧.'

他輕笑一聲, 沒有動.

Bernadette皺了皺眉, 擡起頭看他.

他向前壓上去, 再一次吻住她的嘴唇.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) 參考皮皮的young Bernadette.  
> (2) _I've Never Been To Me_ 裏有一句I've been undressed by kings, and I've seen some things that a woman ain't supposed to see.  
> (3) 梗源 _The Shape of Water_.  
>  本來是一周寫完的然後就拖到了現在 (. 其實寫到一半意識到我根本不會開女孩子的車哈哈哈哈哈哈於是現翻參考 (  
> 原本還打算發個刀讓最後出現Marion, 結果寫到後面滿腦子 _Cabaret_ , 中間還去看了 _CMBYN_ 和 _Lady Bird_ , 於是突然就變成了甜甜的談戀愛 (bushi


End file.
